leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
EP091
| ja_op=ライバル！ | ja_ed=タイプ・ワイルド | olmteam=Team Ota | scenario=冨岡淳広 | storyboard=浅田裕二 | director=浅田裕二 | art=岩根雅明 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=EP091-EP100 | footnotes=* }} Bye Bye Psyduck (Japanese: さよならコダック！またきてゴルダック？ Goodbye ! Come Again Golduck?) is the 91st episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on April 8, 1999 and in the United States on February 26, 2000. Blurb Misty meets another female trainer who also is an expert on water Pokémon. The new trainer notices some signs that Misty's Psyduck may be ready to evolve. As the two prepare for a Pokémon battle, a Golduck springs from the water and battles for Misty. With her powerful new Pokémon, can Misty defeat both her newfound friend and Team Rocket? Plot Upon arriving at Kinnow Island, and decide to rest and send out a few of their to stretch. Eventually, Misty's Psyduck falls off while falling asleep. Upon being informed of Psyduck's disappearance by and , the group sends out the rest of their Pokémon to look for it, but to no avail. is left upset by this, and Ash notes how unusual this is. says that he believes Psyduck is Misty's favorite Pokémon and that she is just hiding her feelings for it. Just then, a girl arrives and asks them if the Psyduck she found is theirs. It is, but Psyduck's tail is glowing a bright pink. Misty thanks the girl, who introduces herself as . She points at Psyduck's glowing tail, and says that a once told her that when this happens, the Psyduck is about to evolve. Ash checks his Pokédex and it tells him that , Psyduck's evolved form, is the fastest of all Water Pokémon. Both Misty and Marina say that Golduck is one of their favorite Pokémon. They talk about Water Pokémon for a moment, completely ostracizing Ash and Tracey. After showing each other some lures they made and wishing they could catch one of the legendary Pokémon of the sea, Marina asks Misty why Psyduck cannot swim, since she found it flailing in the water. Misty claims that it was because it was a rare breed. Marina then suggests that they each other to see which is the most powerful Water Pokémon Trainer, and Misty agrees. Meanwhile, peers at the shore through the periscope of the Magikarp submarine. yells at Jessie for losing Ash and his friends, only to be whacked by her long hair. James asks to find a place for lunch, and Jessie tells them all to stop whining. She looks through the periscope once more and notices Misty and Marina getting ready to battle. They sit and watch, waiting for the right moment to strike. As Team Rocket watches, the battle between Misty and Marina begins. They agree to a three-on-three battle, and send out their first Pokémon. Marina uses her and Misty sends out her . Using , Goldeen dodges Tentacruel's and lunges for a . However, Tentacruel stabs it with , defeating it. Marina tells Misty that she likes Water Pokémon that have another type as well, as this gives her a slight advantage. Misty sends out , which defeats Tentacruel with a single attack. Marina sends out a of her own, who looks a lot stronger than Misty's. Staryu uses , but Psyduck deflects it with and it hits Staryu, defeating it. Marina suggests that Misty send out her Psyduck, and Tracey tells Misty that a battle might be enough to make Psyduck evolve. Misty tosses a Poké Ball, believing it to be Psyduck's, but it falls into the water empty. Embarrassed, Misty tells Ash to get Psyduck's Poké Ball for her, but he is unable to tell which one it is. He tosses her backpack to her, but it falls into the water. She reaches into the water to get it, and when she pulls it up, the group finds a 's head stuck in it. Misty runs over to Golduck and hugs it, believing Psyduck evolved. Tracey believes that Psyduck evolved because it loves her. The battle continues, with Misty using Golduck. Psyduck uses Confusion, and a wave races at Misty. Golduck leaps onto the wave and, using its powers, deflects it back to Marina. Just as it is about to hit, the wave twists into an inverted . Golduck jumps off just in time to avoid Team Rocket's Magikarp submarine, which pops out of the water. As everyone flees from the wave, the submarine fires a net, capturing Marina's Tentacruel and Psyduck. Marina sends out a , who swims over to the sub, joined by Golduck. Golduck attacks Team Rocket, throwing the submarine to the beach using its Psychic abilities. Team Rocket crawls out of the sub and recites their . When Ash tells them to give Marina back her Pokémon, Meowth insists that he hand over Pikachu first. Marina tells her Pokémon to wiggle out of the net, but they are too tired. She runs at Jessie, but Jessie sends out . It lunges at her, but Golduck protects Marina by slamming it into a tree with a stream of water. It then blocks Arbok's Poison Sting with , then slams it into the air with . Team Rocket runs back into their submarine, but Golduck destroys it with a , sending them blasting off again. Meanwhile, Golduck rescues Tentacruel and Psyduck from the burning submarine. Moments later, Misty and Marina resume their battle. Marina uses Starmie, who uses and then against Golduck. Golduck responds with Hyper Beam, and despite Starmie's attempt to defend itself with , the attack defeats it. Misty then holds out a Poké Ball and tells Golduck to take a rest, but Psyduck pops out of it, stunning everyone. As Misty tries to sort out the situation, Golduck notices three girls walking along the beach, runs over, and starts flexing its muscles for them. Marina realizes that it wasn't Misty's Golduck at all, but just a Golduck that liked to show off in front of girls. Later, Ash asks where Psyduck was all this time. Misty asks if it is going to evolve into Golduck anyway, but finds that its tail isn't glowing anymore. Marina congratulates her, however, saying that she was able to control a wild, evolved Pokémon without catching it. Misty cheers up until Ash says that since Golduck wasn't hers, the battle with it didn't count. That evening, as the group bids farewell to Marina, Misty tells her that she wants a rematch once Psyduck finally evolves. Major events * Misty's Goldeen is seen battling for the first time and is revealed to know and . Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * * (multiple) * (Misty's fantasy) * (Misty's fantasy) * (Misty's fantasy) * (Misty's fantasy) * (Misty's fantasy) * (Misty's fantasy) * (Misty's fantasy) * (Marina's fantasy) * (Marina's fantasy) * (Marina's fantasy) * (Marina's fantasy) * (Marina's fantasy) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Lecture: : Oak tries to examine Blastoise's cannons at the end, but gets blasted away. ** Pokémon senryū summary: Blastoise, withdrawing in its shell; . * Due to the banning of EP035 outside of Japan, this is the first worldwide appearance of Misty's special lure. * mentions when says the just likes to show off for women. * This episode is featured on Volume 13: Psyduck from Viz Media's series. * The book Psyduck Ducks Out is based on this episode. * This episode's title is formatted as Bye Bye, Psyduck on the DVD menu of Australian DVDs. Errors * In the dub, the title shown at the beginning is the English version, despite the audio of the title being the French version. * When they show the staredown between Misty and Marina, Misty's shoes are completely colored red. ** Right after that, 's feet are discolored. * During the battle between Misty and Marina, Marina's stockings disappear momentarily. * When Jessie is looking through the periscope of their submarine, they aren't pedaling at all, and they are still close to the top. * When Jessie and James offer and back to Marina, the black part of Tentacruel's body is blue. * In both Adventures in the Orange Islands Vol. 1 and Pokémon All-Stars Vol. 13, when asked why her Psyduck can't swim, Misty's line "Well, you see, uh..." is cut short. Dub edits * Pikachu's Jukebox: Together Forever In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |fr_eu= |de= |he=ביי ביי פסיידק Bye Bye Psyduck |hi=अलविदा Psyduck |hu= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ro= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 091 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes focusing on Misty de:Entons Verschwinden es:EP093 fr:EP091 it:EP091 ja:無印編第91話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第92集